


Our Hearts Are Broken

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fatherhood, Gen, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Poetry, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing more important for a father than the safety of his child/children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts Are Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the innocent victims of the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting which took place at 14-12-2012. Rest In Peace.

Three men sit in silence.

Digesting the present.

They don't need words.

A touch of a hand says all.

Love unites.

For good and for bad.

It could have been them.

Experiencing the loss.

Knowing the fear.

The feeling of hearts breaking.

Lucky is a bad word.

In times like these.

But it's nothing but the truth.

They are.

That's why they're here.

Between the walls where they grew up.

That's why they don't talk.

When young eyes look upon them.

Surprised and happy at the same time.

They just hug.

They share.

Unconditional love.


End file.
